


Breeding his Omega

by Anonymous



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Breeding, F/M, Knotting, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bellamy finds and captures his Omega.





	Breeding his Omega

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Belongs To Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969901) by [Regina_V](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regina_V/pseuds/Regina_V). 



Bellamy was tense and stressed, if he couldn't find his Omega soon he would be at risk of losing his territory. Breeding season came every year and he never felt a pull to any of the Omegas in his Territory or any of the neighboring territories. Sitting at the only Bar in his town he knocked down another drink as he took in his surroundings. He wasn't generally a fan of crowds, every-time he came to town somehow Echo managed to find him and throw herself at him, it made his inner wolf pace in annoyance and disgust, she was one of the few still unmated Omegas left, but the thought of touching her made him feel intense agony. Breeding season came with the overwhelming urge to mate, he needed to find his Match and soon. He was 32 and an unmated Alpha of his age would be challenged if he couldn't provide heirs and soon. 

Just as he was getting ready to leave, someone caught his eyes - she was Gorgeous, and younger than him by at least a few years. Still, Bellamy didn't know if he could hold himself back, he caught her scent and she was defiantly fertile, and it smelled like her heat was starting within a few hours... He approached and reeled her in easily - he had a charming smile and he was handsome enough that he had a little bit of confidence that she would be attracted to him. At 6'3 and nearly 200 pounds of muscle, Bellamy wasn't someone that faded into the background. He bought her a drink, Discovered her name was Clarke and that she had just moved into town. Then after a bit of small talk he asked if she wanted to get out of there so they could get to know one another.

Her scent was overwhelming him Bellamy could smell her heat fast approaching. By the time he got her outside, she was already wobbly on her feet. As soon as her got her to his home he was on her.  
He had her dominated and bound in minutes. She put up the token fight but soon she was spread out over the breeding bench, her ankles tied to each of the legs, spreading her wide. She was naked and helpless, her arms tied above her head, and her breasts spilling out in offering for him. She was struggling and squirming in place. There was very little give, and she looked perfect spread out and ready for him.

"There's my Mate," he said, pushing her hair gently back from her face. "That's it, you struggle. And when you're done struggling, I'm going to fuck you." That just made her struggle harder, grunting with effort, her tits jiggling and bouncing as she squirmed. He couldn't help but to reach up and stroke her breasts, the stimulation made her nipples hard, and he could smell her arousal and Bellamy laughed when he saw that. Finally, she tired herself out, breaking down and sobbing into the table. Stage one was complete, capturing and dominating his mate was integral to a successful mating.

Moving between her thighs, Bellamy opened her lips up, taking a look. Clarke's cunt was pink and lovely, and tight. It clenched as he looked at it, and he felt her struggle and resist for a few minutes before giving up again. Bellamy slid his fingers into her cunt and slowly stroked her, she quivered as he slipped his finger up and down her slit, teasing gently at her clit. Her thighs strained to close as she made incoherent, urgent noises, completely unintelligible in her heat lust. Not wasting anymore time Bellamy slid his finger inside her, pausing when he felt a barrier in the way. He blinked - he hadn't been expecting that. "Knowing you'll only ever be touched by me makes me so happy my little Mate" He admits.

Clarke moaned, squirming in place, her pussy clenching down around his finger. Bellamy groaned and pumped it in and out of her a few times before raising his finger to his mouth, he licked her juices clean with a deep moan bursting from his throat, she tasted like the sweetest honey.... "Well, my little mate, I better get you all juiced up so I don't hurt you too much when I breed you," he said, dropping down onto his knees. Clarke made grunting noises that could have been begging, Bellamy spread her pussy lips open, getting a good look at her juicy, moist cunt. He rubbed his finger gently back and forth over her slit, teasing at her clit, feeling her quiver against him. He pulled the lips open further, exposing her completely to him, pulling her hips out so he could lean in and inhale the scent of her sex. Then, he went to work, lapping at her slowly. He took his time, enjoying himself, feeling her shake and squirm in his grip, fighting her bonds as he licked and sucked at her most intimate places. He sucked and prodded at her clit with his tongue, reveling in her moans and panting.

It wasn't long until the little button swelled out of its hood, exposed to his ministrations. He flicked his tongue against it, feeling her squirm and flex helplessly. By the time he slid his tongue back, she was dripping wet, her cunt pink and shiny and smooth. Bellamy pulled her open and slid his tongue deep inside of her, tasting her. She jerked against him, moaning helplessly as he tongue-fucked her. By the time he was finished, she was quivering, her hands clenching above her head as she writhed, her pussy molten and wet.

"Mm, see," Bellamy said, getting to his feet and wiping his lips. "You do want it. I saw you, and knew you were my Omega. You're so perfect - you get wet so easily, even knowing I'm going to breed you. He slid two fingers into her cunt, stretching her out, feeling her clench around him. "I guess knowing that you're finally going to get fucked just makes you wet. I guess that's understandable, seeing as we're meant to be. "Clarke screamed, her eyes rolling back in her head as he finger-fucked her. Her toes curled, her hands curling into fists as he pushed a third finger inside her, really opening her up, making her cunt burn and her exposed, swollen clit throb. "I'm going to breed you, again and again. You belong to me, now, Mate." He aimed himself at her hot, wet pussy, pushing the thick head past her slick folds. Bellamy groaned, gripping her hips and thrusting inside in one Sharp thrust, pushing eight inches of his cock into her at once before he bottomed out, leaving two inches outside of her and his cock pressed up against her cervix.

Clarke moaned deliriously - she'd only ever fingered herself a little, and she'd never felt so full. He was so thick and so long, pressing up against something inside her that made her feel hot and full, he was filling her up completely with his cock. She clenched helplessly around him, her pussy sucking him in like it wanted him there, her body spasming helplessly, her clit throbbing demandingly. "That's it. You like that, don't you, Mate?" Bellamy asked, starting to fuck her in long, hard thrusts. He pulled out all the way to the head every time he drew back, then shoved inside again as deep as he could, working his way up to fitting all ten, thick inches inside her. Every hard thrust rocked her whole body against the table, making her clench. Her toes and fingers curled every time he bottomed out in her cunt. Bellamy curled a hand in her hair, breeding her in quick, merciless thrusts. She had never been so full in her life. She squirmed around his thick cock, whimpering helplessly as her nipples tightened and her cunt throbbed with a mixture of burning, aching and something else.

She came suddenly, spasming hard around his dick, jerking against the rope that bound her as he slammed inside of her repeatedly. "I think you're ready to take my knot, now," Bellamy said, grinding up against her, easing more of his knot into her. He groaned as the head of his cock bumped up against her cervix again, leaving the vital two inches of knot outside of her wet, pink pussy. The drive to knot was extreme and he groaned again. It was thickening slowly - easily the size of an orange, and before it was done, it would be the size of his fist. Bellamy was a big man - he didn't have small fists. If he didn't get that knot into her soon, the mating wouldn't take. Rocking, he gripped her hips, pushing his cock forward. His strength was no match for her. He eased his cock deeper, pushing himself into her cervix. At the same time as the head of his cock slid past the tight, encasing muscle, his knot penetrated her, opening her up like she had never been opened up before. Bellamy moaned as the ring of her cervix settled in right around his frenulum, and tightened to lock him in place. Every movement he made stimulated him, rubbing back and forth over the sensitive head of his cock. He pushed deeper, pushing the last of his knot into her until her pussy clamped around the base of his dick, the knot fully inside of her.

Through it all, Clarke panted and moaned blissfully, feeling full and sated finally. Her Alpha's dick was so big that it was virtually impossible to avoid her g-spot - the length of his cock rubbed against it every time he moved. Clarke's shudders of pleasure as she writhed and bucked against him, whimpering and moaning as he bred her, making her cunt spasm in ecstasy. "Fuck, your cunt's so tight, my little Mate," Bellamy moaned, rocking his hips. His balls tingled, drawing up tightly against his body. His muscles tensed and he pushed forward, trying to get as deep as he possibly could. He spurted hot cum right up into her cervix, giving himself the best possible opportunity to breed his new Mate. Wave after wave of orgasm took him, his cum erupting inside of her tight wet heat. His orgasm seemed endless, and he came so much, gushing cum into her for several long minutes, filling her womb completely with his seed. Clarke moaned and whimpered underneath him, jerking as he filled her completely. She could feel it filling her up inside, pressing at the walls of her cervix, trying to find its way out. She felt full and fulfilled and she moaned in pleasure and he leaned in and bit her neck sealing the mating bond.

Bellamy finished with a low sigh. His hips jerked a few times before he settled, locked deep in his Mate's cunt, his knot stopping even a drop of his cum from escaping. He stroked his Mate's hip, then leaned up to untie her hands kissing her deeply. "Now for some rest until our next wave," he said. "I can't wait to see you belly swell with our children, now that your mine for life. All Clarke could do was sigh in contentment as she snuggled into her Alpha's chest as he carried her to the Bed while still locked inside her. she Knew the strongest Alpha had claimed her and she was safe.


End file.
